


Fifty- second

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean feels guilty, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Rimming, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean feels guilty for sleeping with his baby brother. And sometimes he can let himself go ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- second

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- second of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Rationally, Dean knows Sam should be grossed out by this. But rationally speaking, he also shouldn’t have sex with his baby brother, so there’s that. And Sam is making those noises like he’s tasting the most delicious ice cream in the world, the juiciest slice of pie or whatnot.

Dean can feel his hole twitch helplessly as Sam’s tongue licks around it and finally dips in, just a bit. His hips jerk, trying to get some friction on the rough motel sheets under him and he pushes back to meet Sam’s wet mouth, only to be put back in place by strong hands.

The noises coming out of his own mouth, jesus, he doesn’t even have words for them. Dean wants to scream and beg and laugh and cry at the same time because he’s slowly losing his mind with how perfect it feels.

The wet heat of Sam’s mouth, the firm muscle of his tongue and his soft lips against Dean’s entrance are the only things in Dean’s world right now and make him forget the guilt he thinks he should be feeling.

In those rare moments of intimacy he can let Sam take care of him, can let himself go and be pleased.

 


End file.
